


Possessive//Protective

by Bronzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzi/pseuds/Bronzi
Summary: Just a collection of short stories featuring a mage and a demon circling their feelings for each other. Stories are subject to random edits, tags will be updated per chapter. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Ty/Kay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the blog Possessive-Suggestions on Tumblr. I don't know how to hyperlink things in the notes but if this kinda stuff resonates with you you may wanna check them out. The italicized intro bits are posts from that blog, anonymous suggestions and stuff. Other than that, please enjoy!

_“You can't leave me. You can always try to satisfy yourself with all those boys, you know you belong with me, TO me. So go, my love, I'll wait here until you come crawling back to me in tears. You know it always ends up like this.”_

_\---_

I know where she is. I always know. We're bonded after all, how could I not? I can feel her, everything she's feeling. She never did learn how to properly close the bond.

~~_Or... maybe she wants me to know._ ~~

If I close my eyes, I can see through hers- if she projects hard enough. I close them now, just to see if I can. Of course, I can’t.

I know she's out fucking another one of her “hookups”. She does that, every so often, if they call and she's horny. She seems to be horny all the time, too. A low level of arousal thrumming through the bond at any given point in the day. It’s like she doesn’t have an off switch- I have to keep myself in check more often than I’d like to admit, even when she's totally alone.

Yeah...when she’s up in her room, reading whatever it is that gets her so _hot..._ sometimes I can’t help it. She'll read something that makes her pleasure spike, so overwhelming that _I’ll_ get hard. Sometimes it just… feels too good. I throw caution to the wind and reach into my pants, stroke myself in time with the hand inside of her, doing the same. I try to keep my own pleasure under wraps, enough so that she doesn’t realize I’m the source and she can continue uninterrupted. I let my pleasure mount until we’re reaching climax at the same time, thoughts mingling and feeding pleasure back to each other until both of our heads go empty and quiet.

We never talk about it. The first time it happened, she chewed me out for “being in her head all the damn time.” I told her it was her fault for not properly managing her side of the connection. She told me if I ever pulled that shit again, she’d set me on fire. _Again_.

It _did_ happen, though. Sure, for a while there wasn’t another incident as she got better at managing the bond, but with how often she’s horny and how adept I am at reading her, well. It’s inevitable, really. She doesn’t bring it up, and I find fire _incredibly_ unpleasant. 

However, recently, as the two of us have been getting closer- as friends and roommates- she’s started to get a little… indifferent. _Lazy_ . Thoughts bleed through when we’re not together- emotions, feelings, sensations... She doesn’t seem to care what I know as long as I’m not around to give her _looks_ about it. It’s become rather endearing, honestly.

I didn’t know how much longer I could stay silent about what transpired between us. There was a part of me that enjoyed what we had, to be sure, but another swiftly growing part wanted _more._ I wanted to hold her, to kiss her like she’s mine and fuck her and _own her._ To touch and squeeze and _have-_

She _likes_ to fuck, is the thing. Likes to have hands and tongues and _teeth_ on her perfect body, something long and hard shoved inside her. She doesn’t discriminate in bed partners. As long as they can make her cum, she’ll take anyone- although I will say she’s got a _type_ . Her partners are varied but decent, they understand what the interaction is. They’re just a convenient way to come, as she is for them. _And come they do._

I slip my hand into my pants. I’m alone, sitting on the couch my mage and I frequent. I close my eyes and feel for the bond, opening it up to let her thoughts pour into my head. She’s with a man- handsome, likes to talk, just how she likes them.

~~_I would talk to her all she wanted...I always know what she wants to hear._ ~~

He’s saying the _filthiest_ things to her, I can hear them through her ears. Things like “ _You take my cock so well, Ty. I wanna fill you up, too bad you won’t let me.” Yeah, no shit dude, we’ve only been hooking up for- oh-_ Her thoughts cut off as he brushes against her spot, and she dissolves into pleasure.

I hate to admit that I enjoy the talk almost as much as she does. Or, I would hate to admit it, if I had any shame at all (Which I don’t). I give my cock a squeeze and let my mouth fall open, head resting against the back of the couch as my hips push up into my fist.

“ _You’re so pretty underneath me. Fuck, you’re so tight, Ty_ **_…_ ** _fuck, cry for me. Tell me who’s fucking you, pretty little whore- fuck, I’m sorry. Shit- you like that? Oh, god, you’re perfect. Say my name, Trya_ **_._ ** _Fucking_ **_scream_ ** _it.”_

It… does things to me when she moans out his name, shaky and fucked-out as he pounds into her. Ty saying people’s names in bed is always interesting, because I can tell she’s never really thinking about them. That’s why she likes talkers so much, because they distract her from her _crush_.

Her crush, who she keeps so well-hidden I don’t even notice until she’s underneath someone, getting pounded and unable to take her mind off of them. She wishes it would be them, but she _hates_ herself for it. She wants them so bad but won’t acknowledge it until she physically can’t ignore it anymore. It does things to me to know that even though she’s getting fucked by some nameless, faceless stranger, she’s still thinking about the one who has her heart.

My hips fuck up a little harder at the thought. ~~_Humans and their romance… so different from my culture it’s almost taboo. Makes me think what it would be like to… to be in love. To hold Tyra in my arms and keep her safe and be soft and- oh- oh god-_~~

“ _God, thanks for coming when I called. You’re like a desperate little boomerang, always coming back. wanna mark you up, Ty. Gonna make sure that boy of yours knows_ **_exactly_ ** _what you get up to in your free time. He doesn’t know, does he?”_

_Oh- oh fuck, please don’t talk about him-!_

_“Yeah, I bet you wanna hide this from him. Wanna keep up the pure angel façade in front of your roommate… but I know who you really are. A desperate. Pretty. Little. Whore.”_

She moans, long and loud, as he punctuates each word with a thrust, hitting her spot dead-on. Her eyes crossed in pleasure, and her thoughts…

 _Please, tell me what would happen if he saw me like this. Tell me he’d fuck me just like you’re doing. Let me hear it,_ **_please._ **

My heart stopped. She… she’s talking about me. She wants to know what i would do if i walked in on her and this guy going at it. _Why?_

 _“He’d probably be scandalized.”_ He’d leaned down to whisper in her ear, _“probably thinks you’re wife material. Doesn’t even know how many people you’ll spread your beautiful legs for.”_ He punctuated this with a slap to her thigh, which only made her back arch and tore another moan from her mouth. 

_Tell me he likes me._

My breath caught. That thought alone felt so… _so fucking good_. I twisted my palm, touching myself in the way that drives me crazy and pushing that pleasure back towards her. She gasps and words fall out.

_“Fuck, please let me- tell me to cum, I-” Kay, what are you doing??_

I panted, pushing up into my fist. _Just enjoying the show._

_Kay…_ She moaned again, nails scratching down the guy’s back. _Fuck,_ just knowing i was listening was taking her right to the edge, the exhibitionist. 

_Let me cum, Kay, please._

~~_… I want you, I want you so bad Kay, please I’ll do anything._ ~~

The thought is quiet, like she’s whispering it to herself, but clear in the space of our bond. I choke and my heart soars as my hand strokes faster, thumb rubbing at the head to spread lubricant and make this whole thing easier, slicker. My hips push up, meeting my desperate strokes.

 _ ~~Kay, take me. Please just take me, I’m yours anyways. Can’t fucking get over you. Wish you were here, fucking me.~~ _ _Talk to me Kay. Tell me what you’re doing, please-_

She’s losing it. Any orgasm she achieves at this point will be long, drawn-out and leg-shaking. She’ll be _so_ tired afterwards, and I’ll be there. I’ll be there in a heartbeat if she wanted me to be, clean her up and take her to bed. Make sure she’s comfortable and taken care of and _loved, oh god I love her so much._

_Shit, Kay, what are you thinking of?_

_You._

_Fuck, really?_

_Yeah._ I push her pleasure back towards her. Her muscles snap taut, clenching around the man’s cock. She whines.

 _“S-say i’m yours.”_ she pants. 

_“What?”_ the guy asks.

 **_Mine._ **I answer.

She cums, head tossed back and back bowing as she milks the man’s orgasm from him. She shakes as she comes down, clutching at the bedsheets. I’ve never been so envious of fabric before.

_I love you, Ty. I love you so much. You did so good, pretty mage, always so perfect for me. I wanna lock you up and keep you forever, never let you leave the bed, keep you fucked out and dripping my cum-_

I cum seconds after her, arching off the couch and shooting into my palm. I was vaguely aware that my thoughts had gotten away from me, towards the end, but I was basking in the afterglow too hard to really care. 

_You promise?_

The words are quiet. He’s still fucking her, still talking, but she’s stopped paying attention. I lick my lips.

_I- yeah. Fuck, Tyra._

_You really want me? Outside of… this?_

_Of course, mage._

She doesn’t send anything after that, just letting the man finish inside her and cleaning up. He’s murmuring praise and thanks to her, but she doesn’t care. She’s thinking about what I said. 

She texts me the address afterward, and I hop in the car to take her home.


	2. Protective?

It's another one of Ty’s parties. She keeps getting invited to them, by people who meet her at other parties and co-workers and people who think she’s cute. It never stops. She invites me every time, as a sort of security net to make sure she doesn't get carried away. I take my duties very seriously.

She loves to flirt. Finds hot people she can strike up a conversation with to do exactly that, all while nursing a drink and being barely clothed.

She's beautiful tonight, wearing a sparkly sequined top and glittery makeup that shines under the club’s dim light. People love her shirt, they keep looking, wanting to touch. She invites them, placing their hands on her back and sides to let them mess with the sparkles. A couple people linger a bit too long, but she's intoxicated and loves the attention.

She’s made her way around the floor once, and has come back to where I'm sitting at the bar, nursing a cool, crisp glass of water. She's still chatting somebody up, and they’re way more into it than she is. They’re leering at her hard, obviously pleased with how invested she appears in the conversation. She’s trying not to fall over too noticeably, and for some reason thinks it’s funny to pretend she doesn’t know me.

She leans into my space and  _ ah, that’s why _ .

Her conversation partner takes her arm, steadying her and pulling her away from me. She grins flirtatiously up at him, saying she’s fine,  _ really, I won’t fall over. _

His hand is still on her arm. She didn’t register it at first, but once he started stroking it up and down her arm, she began to grow uncomfortable. So, I spun on my barstool and casually put my head on her shoulder, staring this guy in the face. He looked taken aback, surprised to see me wrap my arms around my bondmate so familiarly. Even more surprised that she didn’t seem to be bothered by my presence.

He backed off pretty quick after that, leaving to chat up some other girl. Ty sagged against me, head rolling back onto my shoulder.

“Thanks.”

I hummed in acknowledgement, nosing just under her ear. She shivered.

“Take me home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it's shorter, the first one was really where my inspiration went. Hope everyone's week went well! Mine was... ugh... stressful. It's midterm season and man oh man is that always fun, especially in a pandemic. Let me know how your week was!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment, tell me what you thought! I'll probably post the next chapter next week. Let me know if I should tag for anything I didn't. Thanks for reading!


End file.
